Something Once Lost
by BlackRose832745
Summary: Lizzy's gone missing.  And now she's back.  But is she the same gorgeous smiling girl?    "Something once lost will never return" And maybe Lizzy's bright smile will never return.


**Something Once Lost**

**Chapter 1**

Lizzy, no Elizabeth, looked out the window of her carriage, staring blankly at the cold rainy streets. It seemed like the world was much darker now, and the light she had seen in everything was gone. Little children no longer made her smile and how she dressed—who the hell cared?

"My lady, I'm sorry but we are going to be late. There was an unexpected accident and-," Paula babbled on, obviously ignorant to how her mistress's face was indifferent, "I'm sure Ciel will be understanding. You can explain all the-."

Enough, she had had enough of the meaningless words that came from her servant's mouth.

"Paula," Elizabeth said with a dark tone, "do not disrespect Lord Phantomhive. He is my fiance but you are only a servant. Please remember not to show such familiarity with him when we reach the mansion. Unless you wish me to reprimand you, of course."

Paula looked embarrassed and quieted down noticeably, pleasing her Lady. She was still very confused for the reason of her Lady's sudden change of behavior. Of course, the mistress was 14 now, but that didn't mean her whole life had been turned upside down when her birthday came. Come to think of it, Paula had not seen her Miss in a couple of months. That was probably the source of this strange change. But Paula hadn't the courage to ask what was wrong for fear of more scolding.

Elizabeth sighed. She felt so different. Of course she did. She felt the way Ciel always looked. Her life was flipped upside down ever since that series of events...that chain of painful memories she now held, keeping it a secret in a locked box enclosed in her heart. As the carriage rattled on, she recounted the past months, the ones Paula would never know about.

**FlAsH bAcK**

"_, you can have this pretty blue teacup," Lizzy giggled and handed her stuffed bear an aqua teacup filled with some fancy tea, "And you, can have this purple teacup. Don't spill it, now!"_

_Somewhere in her mansion, she heard a crashing noise. _

_She tensed a bit, but continued her tea party._

"_, I think you should have biscuits instead of tea!" she handed a half chomped cookie to her cat._

_Somewhere in her mansion, she heard another crashing noise._

_She looked around, but continued her tea party._

"_And now, I'll have some tea and biscuits!"_

_Lizzy clapped triumphantly and laughed, sipping her tea and eating her cookies happily. Her stuffed animals looked so content with their food and drinks. It made her feel wonderfully warm in her heart. With these cute things, what could possibly go wrong? Pure happy things had filled her life; stuffed animals, dresses, tea parties. But now..._

"_Can I join your tea party, Little Missy?" a strange voice asked, tapping her on the shoulder and taking some tea._

"_Of course, Mr.-," she screamed as the stranger covered her mouth with a cloth and all went black._

_She woke up in a strange dark place with people crowding around, staring at her. Everything was black and there was no sign of her house. From then on, everything was pain._

_Until-_

**fLaSh BaCk EnD**

"We're here, Lady Elizabeth," Paula said quietly, shaking Elizabeth's arm lightly.

She gasped and bit her lip to refrain from letting out a noise. It was too unladylike and what would her fiance do if she was unladylike?

Ciel looked at the mountain of papers on his desk, glaring at them as though they would go away if he stared enough. Reluctantly, he picked up a letter with fancy silver designs and a company crest and began to slowly read it.

_Dear ,_

He chuckled. Being the head of a company meant everyone had to call him Sir or Mr. or , of course, My Lord even if he was only 14 He resumed reading.

_I feel that this product line may enhance your company. If you would be so kind as to arrange a meeting with me, we could perhaps discuss details in full._

_Signed,_

_._

As Ciel finished reading, he groaned audibly. There were hundreds of letters exactly like this, different name or different company. Whatever. How was he supposed to know which one was going to help and which one was going to annoy him? He'd have to go to a meeting with the head of the companies to decide and that took up too much of his precious time...for more meetings.

Sebastian, somehow sensing his master's annoyance, walked in with some fancy tea and a sugar-filled cake.

"Elegant tea from China and coconut cream cake, mixed with vanilla custard and topped with soft whipped cream and pineapple."

"...Thanks...," Ciel said sinking back into his chair and poking the desert with his fork.

"There's something else, Young Master."

"What? Is it another letter? Tell them to shove it up their $$," he said politely.

"Language, Young Master, Language. You need to have good language for the arriving visitor."

"What? Ugh, another meeting? I'm practically drowning in paperwork and you decide "Oh, let's give him a meeting and some more paperwork. That'll make him feel better."," Ciel used a stupid Sebastian voice to imitate his butler, " Yes, that makes sense. Good job, Sebastian," Ciel said, clapping sarcastically.

"Watch the sarcasm as well, My Lord," Sebastian chuckled , "And that's not what my voice sounds like."

"Whatever. Just tell me who it is."

"It's Elizabeth."

Ciel's eyes widened and he shot up from his chair, knocking it violently to the side.

"What did you say?"

"It's Elizabeth."

There was nothing to say. Even if there was, he couldn't say it. His voice was broken and he felt paralyzed, dizzy. Lizzy was back, his Lizzy.

About a year and a half ago, his lovely fiance had disappeared into thin air. The investigation to find her had been kept a secret and her disappearance from balls and parties had been explained by a serious deadly and very contagious disease that had lasted for a long time, going on and off. After about six months, Ciel had given up the investigation.

When the investigation ended, Ciel had been devastated. Sure, he was never exactly close to Lizzy but he had somehow grown accustomed to her stupid happiness that rubbed off on him. She was like a tiny light to show him the way in his dark path of life. But with that light extinguished, he felt a little empty. In public, he never showed any emotion or talked about her "disease".

"They're outside, my lord. Lady Elizabeth and her maid, Paula."

"Are they?" Ciel asked himself quietly.

And then he rushed out to meet her, waiting to see her beautiful gorgeous smile and lovely bouncy curls.

It was so naïve of him to think she would ever be that way again.

Something once lost...

...will never return

The Young earl hurried outside to meet his fiance and when he saw her, he could only stare in despair.

She no longer had a light in her eyes. They looked quite dark, shadowed with experience...sadness...loss? Her normally curly hair was straight and it fell loosely over her shoulders. The bright colours that once clothed her had been replaced with dark empty colours. The beautiful style of a Lady was still reflected in her dress, but it was dark. There was frills and lace everywhere, but not a small dot of the joyful colours that had once been there. It was as though her soul had washed them away-

"Lizzy-," he stuttered.

"It's Elizabeth. And Lord Phantomhive, it is very rude to keep your fiance waiting while you stand there and gape. I should very much like to not be kept waiting, sir."

Ciel's heart dropped as he heart the sarcasm and sneering in her voice.

Sebastian only waited inside, feeling the slightest amount of compassion for his young master's _new _fiance.

No longer Lizzy with the bright clothes and the lovely smile, rather Elizabeth with the dark clothes and cold disposition.


End file.
